happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fungus
Fungus is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio He is a brown-green skunk with messy fur. He is well known for his love of garbage - he sleeps in a trash can and eats thrown-away food, though his favorite food is day-old pizza. He carries a bad smell which usually makes other characters sick and occasionally vomit when he passes by. He is often seen with waving green stink lines above him, which disappear and reappear frequently. Fungus sometimes uses his odour as an advantage (as seen in Bank You Very Much, where he sprayed to clear space and avoid waiting in line). He never takes a bath due to his fear of water. He doesn't seem to have many friends because of his smell, with the exceptions of Lumpy and Rotty (Lumpy is stupid and Rotty is dirty like him). Josh can be friends with him sometimes. He also has a crush on Petunia, though she hates him because of how unsanitary he is. But that doesn't stop him from making "efforts". The closest he came to winning Petunia's heart was in Cologne Again, where he gave up his filthy ways to impress her. Petunia gave him a kiss, causing him to spray his odor back and ruin everything. He dies in most episodes he appears in, but survives in The Smell of Love, Nail White Part 1, A History Be Known, One Last Crusade ''('debatably'), ''Bottling it Up Inside, Hot Rot (debatably), Oh the Memories!, The Big Save, Shell Shocked, Catch That Bus, and Not-so-Happy Holidays. Fungus' Episodes Starring Roles #Trash Day #Fungus' Litter Smoochie #The Smell of Love #Down 'N' Dirty #Court Odour #Too Bath, Too Sad #Down in the Dumps #Quadruple Date #The Art of Trash #A Good Unclean Fight #Trash Talk #Monster of a Mess #Cologne Again #Must Flea TV Featuring Roles #Brain Dead #Nail White Part 1 #A History Be Known #Torn and Rip's Revenge #We are the Camp-ions #Better Early Than Ever #Bottling it Up Inside #Fates Around the World #Hawk Attack #You Can't Beach Me #Diseasy Does It #Sick to the Plan #Neat Freakout #Sleepy-Time's Over #Litter Bitter #Don't Spray It #Sweet Smelling and Sour Appearances #The Night of the Dolphin #Nail White Part 2 #Splendid's Space Adventure #Escalator Haters #One Last Crusade #What's the Motor? #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Bank You Very Much #Hot Rot #Oh the Memories! #The Big Save #The Sign of Evil #Simple Pollution #Super Zero Plus One #Shell Shocked #Catch That Bus #New Leaf #The Big Three Oh! Kill Count *'Trippy' - 1 (Trash Day) *'Petunia' - 5 (Trash Day, The Smell of Love, Court Odour, Cologne Again, Must Flea TV) *'Robo Star' - 1 (Down 'N' Dirty) *'Giggles' - 2 (Court Odour, Must Flea TV) *'Cub' - 1 (Court Odour) *'Moldy' - 1 (Hot Rot) *'Handy' - 2 ("Quadruple Date", Must Flea TV) *'Nutty - '''1 (Must Flea TV) *'Sparky '- 1 (Must Flea TV) *'Sniffles '- 1 (Must Flea TV) *'Flaky '- 1 (Must Flea TV) *'Herman '- 1 {Must Flea TV) *'Lumpy '- 1 (Must Flea TV) *'Mime '- 1 (Must Flea TV) *'Toothy '- 1 (Must Flea TV) *'Cuddles '- 1 (Must Flea TV) *'Others''' - several fish (Trash Day) Deaths #Trash Day - Crushed by a trash compactor #The Night of the Dolphin - Eaten by a killer whale #Brain Dead - Crushed by Lumpy's car. #Smoochie 1 - Chokes on a six-ring pack #Smoochie 2 - Impaled by glass, scissors, and a picture frame. #Smoochie 3 - Suffocates from choking on drinks and being covered by a large pile of cans. #Nail White Part 2 - Run over by Lumpy. #Splendid's Space Adventure - Killed by Splendid when he messes up the earth. #Torn and Rip's Revenge - Killed by Torn. #Escalator Haters - Sucked into an escalator. #We are the Camp-ions - Decapitated by a tree branch. #Down 'N' Dirty - Killed in a trash explosion. #Court Odour - Clubbed to death. #One Last Crusade - Killed by Sir Gron's helmet (debatable', could have been knocked out) #Better Early Than Ever - Sliced by paper. #Fates Around the World - Falls into a volcano. #What's the Motor? - Run over by a wheel. #Too Bath, Too Sad - Electrocuted to death. #Hawk Attack - Killed offscreen by Hawkeye. #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? - Head explodes from beer. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned from a wave. #Hot Rot - Possibly burnt to death ('''''debatable). #Bank You Very Much - Shot by Lumpy. #Down in the Dumps - Stabbed to death by a crowd of gangsters. #Diseasy Does It - Pushed down a hill. #Sick to the Plan - Head knocked off by water balloon. #Quadruple Date - Boiled by hot soup. #The Art of Trash - Killed in trash compactor. #Neat Freakout - Drowned by Petunia. #A Good Unclean Fight - Shredded in garbage disposal. #Trash Talk - Sliced into cubes by a fence. #Sleepy-Time's Over - Shot by Pierce. #The Sign of Evil - Drowns in his own vomit. #Monster of a Mess - Eaten by maggots, roaches, spiders, rats, and a mutant. #Simple Pollution - May of been killed by the idol. (debatable) #Cologne Again - Dies from heart attack. #Super Zero Plus One - Strangled by boa constrictor. #Litter Bitter - Punched into space, hit by asteroid. #Don't Spray It - Crushed by Leif. #New Leaf - Run over by Lumpy. #Sweet Smelling and Sour - Impaled by Petunia's air freshener. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Must Flea TV - Scratches of most of his skin. Injuries #Trash Day - Gets burned and loses his arms and tail. #The Smell of Love - Gets air freshener sprayed into his eyes. #Court Odour - Attacked by Moldy and feral dogs. #Bottling it Up Inside - Impaled by glass. #Too Bath, Too Sad - Gets shampoo and hot water in his eyes, gets his tail pulled off by the drain, and gets his fur burnt by a hairdryer. #Cologne Again - Punched, pulls off scalp, boiled by hot water, run over by ambulance. #Don't Spray It - Sprayed in the eyes by Stacy. Trivia *Petunia and Fungus are both skunks, however, they are polar opposites (Petunia is neat and clean whereas Fungus is filthy and messy). *Fungus may be just as stupid (if not more stupid) than Lumpy. *The season 1 promotional poster for Fungus did not have a circle on his belly. This was fixed in later posters. *According to a fact, Fungus was originally meant to be either Petunia's brother or cousin. It was later decided he would be someone with a crush on her. *Petunia is his most frequent victim. Gallery Funguscta.png Fungus.png|first image of Fungus and Season 1 promotional poster Fungus 2.png|Fungus choking Trash day.png|Fungus missing his arms and tail Stink.png|Fungus hugging Petunia Court.png|Fungus on trial Trash sleep.png|Fungus impaled by trash Cans.png|I can't breathe..!!! After bath.png|Another Fungus & Petunia pic Junkyard vacation.png|Fungus at his favorite vacation spot: Casa de Junkyard Dirt vs. clean.png|Fungus and Petunia "sharing" a room Halloween garbage.png|Garbage creatures prepare to eat Fungus, but will they like the taste? Skunk spray.png|Fungus spraying fluids. Cologne.png|Fungus all cleaned up and air freshened See Also *Fungus' Litter Smoochie *Fungus/Petunia Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Skunks Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Blood Fest